Being in love with Alice can Be Hard
by Its.Nice.In.Balice.World
Summary: Geeky Bella is in love with Alice her Best friend. Alice is hanging out with rosalie Popular one and is changing .. Bella Changes her style and Alice falls in love with Bella .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Kaitlin Here. This is going to be my first story on this account. Haha , I don't know if im going to have others while I have this one up or not , But I hope you like this one , as this is the first of this account which makes it special . **

**Summary :**

**AH : Alice and Bella Are Best Friends. Alice is the Fashionable one and is reasonably popular compared to Geeky Bella. Bella as said is Geeky She has Glasses ( though she does have a good complexion) Long Hair and weird taste in clothes. Bella Thinks Her and Alice and her are separating which she cant let happen because though Alice dosen't know it she is in love with her. See Alice is Starting to hang out with other people like Rosalie The REALLY popular one and Rosalie Changes her . So Bella Changes her looks and Attitude . Then The Most unexpected thing happens . …….**

**Now that I think of it since I like the idea of this . this is going to be the only story up here until it is finished because I want all my focus to be on this story so anyway I hope you like.**

Bella's Point of View:

Alice is in my room and as always reading magazines. I don't like reading the things but Alice loves them and its always fun reading them having her there. She is lying on my floor hovering over reading the magazine to me though I am not listening. I am just admiring her. Right now she has her whole body devoted to that magazine and for once I wish my name were "Life & Style". Her Black Spiky hair covering her Green eyes. Her red lips smirking probably because what she's reading is funny to her. It totally sets her Pale white face. Her body laying almost lifeless over the pages of a magazine bought at Sobeys down the road for 2.00$. Alice then Looked up at me and frowned. Uh oh probably wondering why I wasn't a question she asked or something she then says "Bella Are you even Listening to me?" I then mentally slap my self for I should have been listening instead of gawking at my Best Friend. I haven't always felt this way about her just The last six months …………….

"_Bella Your going to love this party" Alice said while Driving her yellow 911 turbo Porsche "Alice I doubt it. All it is , is drinking and loud music plus its Jessica's Party I thought you didn't like her? I didn't even get an invite" She then looked at me as if the answer she was about to give me was the most obvious thing. "Silly Bella drinking can be fun just trust me. No I don't like Jessica but you know she has like a crush on me which you know im not into girls but I never say no to a party you should know that. It doesn't matter that you didn't get an invite im not going to a party without my best friend and she's So in love with me that she wont even care because she knows I will walk out if she kicks you out" I then looked at my Best friend knowing what she said was true she would never have fun without me. And Jessica was obsessed with Alice. I then looked at Alice mentally strangling her for what I was about to do "Alice fine I will go and I will try for you to have fun. I'm not promising anything but you are my best friend so I will try" her eyes then lit up with excitement with what I said and grabbed me into a hug breathing on my neck which gave me shivers and I then realized how good she smelled and how beautiful she really was and that I was in love with her._

But I never said or did anything because she said "I'm not into girls" and I didn't want to make things weird.

I was then woke out of my daze by Alice waving her hand in my face so I shook my head and looked at her she then said "Bella you keep dazing out. Ignoring me. Friends aren't supposed to do that. I'm trying to tell you something" I then felt bad because she thinks im ignoring her something I am surly not doing. "I'm sorry Alice Trust me im not ignoring you I just keep dazing out. What were you saying?" She then looked at me as if she didn't believe me and said "Its okay Bella I think im going to go home my mom wants me to Baby sit Edward Tonight ( Sorry Couldn't resist)"

"Oh well Tell Edward that I wuv him and that hes the cutest three year old I have ever seen" She then looked at me probably a little bit upset at me for not being a very good house guest and said "Will do" She then looked at me and pulled me into a hug and I subconsciously smelled her hair which smelled like peaches. And she left

I feel terrible for acting like that. For now I promise to keep my thoughts rating G when around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha Kaitlin here again. I thought I would update again since I received a very excited review telling me to update …. Also with some constructive critisicm that I like to hear because it helps me give into the readers more …. So in turn I promise longer chapters! … okay her we go **

_Alice's Point Of View:_

_I'm in Bella's room reading of course Another "Life & Style" Magazine. Devoting myself_

_To the pages below me while of course reading aloud to Bella about Britney Spears checking_

_Into Rehab again and how she would loose her kids again. Its sad though I must say_

_Its her fault she needs to clean her life up and if someone needs to take her kids away from_

_Her to point that out then it shall be how it ends. I would never do that to my family_

_I would care for my family. as they should be cared for. Fed, Put to bed, Lovings, Friends,_

_If I were to have a child he/she would be possibly the luckiest kid in the world_

_Cuz I know I would spoil him or her as would Bella I think. I looked at Bella to see that she _

_Staring at me and asked "Hey Bella if I were to have a daughter or son would you spoil it?" _

_Expecting her to answer me write away I looked into her eyes to see she was dazed _

_And wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying. How rude?!? I then looked down _

_Really loudly looked up and she woke up out of whatever daze she was in and I frowned_

_And she looked regretful for ignoring me probably and I said "Bella are you even _

_Listening to me?" She then looked even more regretful but wasn't saying anything _

_And this stayed like this for like 5 minutes while she was thinking of something._

_I then waved my hand in front of her face very violently and she shook her head and looked _

_At me even more regretful I then said _"Bella you keep dazing out. Ignoring me. Friends aren't supposed to do that. I'm trying to tell you something"

_She then looked even worse. I was putting the guilt trip on her. I didn't care she was_

_Ignoring me and that was no way to treat your best Friend. Its not like this is even _

_The first time its happened but I let all the other times slide. I'm not letting this slide._

_She then looked at me and said "I'm sorry Alice trust me I'm not ignoring you" No your _

_Not your just not answering my questions cause you don't feel like it . _

" _I just keep dazing out." Well I'll say what the fuck are you fantasizing about up in that head _

_Of yours?_

"_What were you saying?" No if you didn't care to answer before im certainly not going to ask_

_You again. _

_I then said "It's okay Bella" Which it isn't. "I think I'm going to go home my mom wants me_

_To babysit Edward tonight" Total lie I just don't feel like chilling with a mute tonight_

_She then looked sad and said "Okay well tell Edward that I wuv him And that he's the _

_Cutest three year old I have ever seen" Oh Sure you pay attention to Edward when he's_

_Not even here but you wont pay attention to your best friend who is currently in the same_

_Room as you. RUDE._

_I then looked at her still not wanting to be rude and said "Will do." I then pulled her into _

_A hug and she… smelled my hair ?!? _

_I then left and went out to do absoulutey nothing . See what kind of trouble I could_

_Get into. What was Up with Bella Tonight or more like whats been up with her the past_

_Like six months?_

_I don't know but I will find out . _

_TWILIGHTxTWILIGHTxTWILIGHTx_

_Oooo is Alice going to figure it out … _

_Review and I will have a new chapter up by tomorrow . !!!!_


	3. Vote or Review !

**You know I hate writing these , and more importantly hate reading them so this will be the only one. **

**But I have 3 things to say :**

**Could you please Review after your done reading … It honestly makes me update sooner … as Loveanime92 . **

**As you know Bella Starts to think that her and Alice are separating … could you please review and tell me what makes Bella think that like … what party alice goes to or what she says to Bella to make her think that . **

**When Bella starts to change you can tell me how she changes : Hair colour , you know colour contacts . Attitude. You know those things … there might if I learn how to do it be a vote up or something but If there isin . please review with your ideas … I love constructive criticism. **

**That's all ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Kaitlin here. I have gotten a couple of reviews saying that I shouldn't ask for reviews. And I thought about it and though I would like reviews**

**If some people had the courage to point it out that their must be some that don't and that is how some people feel **

**I will no longer be asking for reviews. if you feel like it go ahead but im not going to force it as though the reviews were ones I don't like getting . Contructive critism comes in all shapes and sizes and im guessing this is one of them **

**So enjoy and well yeh enjoy.**

Bella's Point of view:

_Beep beep * _ugh I guess its time to wake up and get ready for school. Yah school ! note my sarcasm but at least I get to see Alice. She may be still mad at me though because she seemed real upset last night plus I called her last night and she didn't answer which is strange for her. Oh well if im going to school I should get ready for it.

I got out of my bed pulling my Purple comforter up over my white sheets and setting my green pillows over both. I walked over to my closet that Alice has said on many occasions that "it's a disgrace to her 'Culture'." Yeh that one never gets old. I pulled out my red shirt and put some pink jeans on. Haha I guess this is an example of why Alice keeps saying I am 'unfashionable' but you know I don't care its not like im getting ready to walk a runway… Its just school.

I then go to the bathroom where I wash my face and brush my teeth while giving my self a once over. I didn't look as beautiful as Alice not even close. I would get picked on today but Alice always stands up for me.

I walk down stairs and take a granola bar and run out to my red 53' chevy pick up and going to school.

Alice's point of view:

I am getting ready for school pulling out some black Jean Knickers with shoelace material at the bottom , A scarlet red silky tank top, with a black lacy tie over with Black fishnets going down my arms. With red converse. I will look good today which is no surprise.

I then decided to make my self look real hot for Jasper by putting makeup on. I put eyeliner lightly below my eyelashes at the bottom of my eye and put some on at the beginning of my eyelids. With beige close to my skin color eye shadow going above my eyeliner. I then put Mascara on my top eyelashes. I didn't need foundation because my skin was perfectly clear. I put pink clear glossy lip gloss over my full lips. I then lightly put Some red blush along my cheek bones.

I was ready to go since I don't eat breakfast.

I ran out to my black Mercedes a car that Bella is honestly jealous of because though she may not know anything about fashion she knows everything there is to know about cars and Mercedes are her favorite kind of cars and it turns out im rich enough to own one.

Bella really upset me last night that's one thing the grinds my gears when someone doesn't listen to what im saying and she knows that.

She's going to be picked on today but you know what? If she don't want to act like my friend im not going to be there to stand up for her. She needs to learn how to stand up for herself. Harsh words but they are true im sick of being her body guard only to be ignored later.

I am now pulling into the parking lot and parking into the parking spot issued to me when I first came to this school. I spotted Bella's pick up truck and if on cue she walked over to me and knocked on my window. …………………………..

Bella's point of View:

I was just pulling into my parking spot when I noticed a black Mercedes with tinted windows. It was Alice's Car so I got out and walked over to her car knocking on her windows. I had no idea if she was even there because the windows were so tinted. She then opened the door and got out.

I then looked at her and instantly regretted it… she looked really hot today. I said "Hey Alice." She then looked up at me and I seen something in her eyes that I couldn't exactly figure out… anger? "Oh hey Bella." She then walked away and went in to the school I tried to catch up to her but she was already gone. School today was going to be interesting.

English class is my first class. I walked in and Mrs. Smith smiled at me because I was her star pupil. We were doing a writing unit easily my favorite thing to do is writing and one day I hope to be a famous author with my books becoming major motion pictures. I looked at the door just in time to see Alice come in and she looked really pissed.

The teacher looked at her and smiled because she was her other star pupil and she just kept walking so I waved to her and she glared at me… wait glared? I just shrank back in my seat she then sat in her chair.

John Beckons Then turned around in the seat he was in and looked at Alice who was writing something in her notebook. He then said "Aw is little miss Alice Cullen having a bad day, Did you and Bella have a fight?" Then Alice looked up and she looked really pissed. Wow this was weird attitude for her she's usually a very peppy type of person. She then said "John Shut the fuck up, Turn around and mind your business!" WHAT!?! Omg she then looked at me glared at me again and went back to writing , John being stunned turned around and left it alone.

The next class I had was gym and sadly it wasn't with Alice so people picked on me without Alice being there to stand up for me. I also hit someone in the face with a volley ball. I'm sure she wants to kick my ass now.

Then it was lunch so I walked into the lunch room to see Alice already at our table so I walked up and sat across from her not eating any thing because I wasn't hungry.

"Hey Alice" she then looked at me and was still obviously pissed and said "Hey Bella" I then looked at the bagel she was tearing apart and said "Look Alice is something wrong?" She then looked at me without emotion in her face. She then totally ignored my question and asked one of her own "Bella I'm going to a party tonight do you want to go with me?" I then started to look down and said "I don't know Alice…" She then got that pissed look in her face so I said "Okay" she then looked at me and said okay.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I went home without Alice to get ready which is really weird because she usually there to help me.

Alice's Point of view:

Bella was still knocking on my window so I opened the door and got out looking down because I was in a really pissed off mood because of last night. She then said "Hey Alice" I then looked up and she looked into my eyes probably realizing I was angry and I said "Hey Bella" I then walked off her probably trying to catch up to me and walked into English which I had with Bella and I didn't want to see her. Mrs. Smith then smiled at me because I'm one of her 'star pupils' I just walked off probably offending her but I didn't care. Then Bella waved at me and I glared at her she then shrunk back in her seat probably not used to me glaring at her.

Like the teacher at this point I really didn't care if I offended her. I then sat down doodling random things in my notebook and John Beckons then said "Aw is little miss Alice Cullen having a bad day?" yes why do u care I thought "Did you and Bella have a fight" Not really but sort of but its really none of your business. I then said "John shut the fuck up, Turn around and mind your business!" wow did I really just say that. I then looked at Bella and she was gawking at me this just pissed me off even more so I glared at her and went back to writing.

The next class I had was art but I decided to skip that class and chill in the bathroom so there wasn't much to do.

It was then lunch so I entered the cafeteria noticing Bella wasn't at our table yet. That was good I needed time to calm down so I walked up to the line and bought an apple and went back to t he table

Bella then walked in and sat across from me. She said "Hey Alice." And I looked up still pissed and she noticed that and I said "Hey Bella" she then looked down and said "Alice is something wrong?" I then looked up her and it took everything I had not to explode on her so I wiped the emotion from my face and said "Bella I'm going to a party tonight do you want to go with me?" she then took a second and said "I don't know Alice…" I then got pissed again she then said "Okay" I then looked at her and said okay.

The rest of the day I skipped and went home to get ready for the party… fuck Bella she's going to have to get herself ready.

**What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I was going to update this story… but it seems some people can't give it a chance. Telling me how much of a shit job it is.

So I don't feel like it if it's going to get slammed in my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok , I know I don't deserve this … but I've had a lot of practice in writing since this story on my other account where I wrote stories.

I was wondering if you could give me another chance. If you could allow me to rewrite this story ?

Let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok. I have come up with something. All of you on here. I'm just going to switch the work I have on here to my other account which I've had for a couple of months now ( I think a year now)

.net/u/2234136/

Copy and paste it if it won't work by clicking it off there. Its just easyer.

That is my other and more popular account .


End file.
